The present invention is drawn to electromagnetic spectrum (EMS) modification to cause munitions-targeting systems to malfunction. More specifically, the present invention allows a targeted object to use known active spoofing techniques to appear sufficiently close to a munitions-targeting means so as to defeat its effectiveness. In one mode, appearing sufficiently close to a hostile fire control system causes safety interlock systems to prevent firing or arming of munitions. In another mode, appearing sufficiently close to GIS-targeting means causes premature activation of the munitions.
Military craft, heavy weapons and installations generally try to be protected from detection. However, if detected or incapable of being hidden (i.e. due to known location of a ground installation), they must be protected from being accurately targeted for destruction; if targeted, they must be protected from launch and contact by weapons such as bombs, rockets or pulsed high energy waves or beams of disablement/destruction.
Stealth aircraft and stealth naval vessels have been or are being developed. The present invention would complement programs already focusing on optimization of external shape, heat signatures, reduced RADAR cross-sectional area, electronic decoys, electronic jamming, chaff, flares, etc.
Additionally, civilian craft and installations increasingly need protection from simpler munitions from terrorists and rogue nations.
The primary purpose of this invention is protection of military and civilian installations, equipment and personnel against accurate targeting by hostile forces and terrorists during combat or surveillance. Installations include, but is not limited to, airports, bases, manufacturing facilities, buildings and landmarks. Equipment includes, but is not limited to, items such as aircraft or missiles, spacecraft, naval vessels, and land materiel such as tanks or mobile missile launchers.
In brief, the invention embodies a system configured to analyze and respond to incoming EMS detection, tracking, or targeting signals, including ambient or specific light waves and GIS targeting means such as GPS signals from satellites, and in turn to produce a spoofing response wave in the EMS. The spoofed EMS response signal makes it look as if the target vehicle or object is much closer than it is in reality.
In one embodiment, the effect of the spoofed signal is to make the target appear so close to the targeting location that the targeting entity will not allow launch or deployment of munitions in order to prevent damage to itself, this is commonly referred to as a safety lockout or standoff and is used in virtually all fire control systems for weaponry.
In another embodiment that is primarily useful for geographically-fixed locations, the effect of the spoofed signal is to make the target appear sufficiently close to the munition so as to cause premature detonation at a safe standoff distance.
It is an object of the invention to provide spoofing EMS signals to reduce the effectiveness of targeted munitions.
It is a further object of the invention to deceive tracking or targeting systems by returning spoofed signals, such as Doppler shifted signals, so as to appear closer.
It is a further object of the invention to deceive weapon-targeting systems by returning spoofed signals so as to appear sufficiently close to the weapon-targeting system to activate the system""s safety lockouts.
It is a further object of the invention to deceive weapon-targeting systems by returning spoofed signals so as to appear sufficiently close to cause premature detonation at a safe standoff distance.